Nubes en el agua
by Faith-Winters
Summary: [SHIKAINO] Ino keda atrapada tras un combate con unos ninjas y nadie parece advertirlo, permanecera encerrada o vendrá alguien en su ayuda? La estaran buscando?
1. Yamanaka Ino! Atrapada!

**Wolaaa! Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y todo eso… bueno este ff es un shikaino ya ke esta es mi pareja preferida de Naruto y como escribí un oneshot y me kede con ganas de mas, y kreo ke algunos lectores tmb (al menus eso espero xD) este ff sera más largo aunke tampoko kreo ke se alarge muxo la cosa, spero ke lo disfruteis!**

**Capitulo 1: Yamanaka Ino! Atrapada!**

Atrapada. Definitivamente esa era la palabra que mejor definía su situación en aquellos momentos. No podía salir de allí y no podía hacer que su mente parara de pensar en aquel encierro. Suspiró y se sentó, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Antes no se había dado cuenta pero ahora se fijó claramente en que estaba magullada y herida, había algo de sangre en su piel y en sus ropas, su propia sangre, pero ya estaba seca. Dirigió su vista al frente donde se situaba aquel horrible montón de rocas que le impedía salir.

**FLASH-BACK**

Tan solo se oían golpes y reinaba la confusión, el grito de una chica se oyó claramente.

"Donde esta Ino?" – preguntó Shikamaru girándose hacia Chouji.

Los dos chicos contenían a duras penas a otros ninjas.

"No lo sé" – respondió su compañero.

Shikamaru buscó con la mirada a la chica pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Sus oponentes eran muy fuertes, no podrían aguantar mucho tiempo más. Juraría haberla oído gritar, pero… donde estaba?

"Shikamaru!" – le gritó Chouji al ver que se acercaban más.

"Maldición! Que problemático…" – dijo el chico haciendo su mente funcionar todo lo rápido que podía en busca de una salida. "_Ino…_"

Una chica rubia tosió en repetidas ocasiones y se levantó del suelo, estaba cubierta de tierra y le dolía todo. Miró hacia arriba, al parecer aquel ninja la había enviado bien lejos, por suerte no se quedó inconsciente al caer. Miró la pared dispuesta a escalarla para reunirse con sus compañeros, cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar más golpes y voces, trató de darse prisa y comenzó a subir. Quedaba poco para alcanzar la cima cuando alguien cayó al suelo provocando que el suelo temblara, la rubia no pudo sostenerse y volvió a caer al vacío. Esta vez con menos suerte, ya que se golpeó la cabeza. Un par de rocas se desprendieron y el cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia quedó sellado en una especie de cueva. La joven Yamanaka no sabía aún lo que le esperaba.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Y ahí estaba ella. Atrapada. Había pasado toda la noche allí, y ya se había hecho de día, o al menos eso creía, no veía muy bien la luz a través de las enormes rocas y por supuesto no tenía ni idea de la hora que era. El cansancio apenas le impedía pensar con claridad, se había pasado toda la noche golpeando e intentando apartar las rocas como loca hasta que había quedado exhausta y había caído desmayada por el cansancio. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no paraba de pensar en que quizás nunca saldría de allí. Sí… era una posibilidad, se quedaría allí atrapada para siempre. No podía salir por si sola, y nadie vendría a buscarla… Se sentía sola, muy sola, y ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre lo había estado. Parecía estar rodeada de gente pero en realidad estaba sola, no había nadie a quien le importara lo que le pasase, probablemente no la buscarían, la dejarían allí. Atrapada. Ahora estaba arrepentida, si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más amable con la gente de Konoha, si tan solo hubiera hecho un poco mas de caso a sus compañeros de equipo y a su sensei, si hubiera tratado de pasar mas tiempo con sus padres en vez de quejarse por tener que ocuparse de la floristería. Si Sakura y ella nunca se hubieran peleado por Sasuke… la verdad es que eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Había perdido a su amiga y además por una tontería. Era evidente que a Sasuke no le importaba ninguna de ellas. Acaso él vendría a rescatarla de esa horrible prisión de rocas? Evidentemente no. Acaso alguien vendría? La respuesta le pareció la misma.

No. No saldría de allí, nadie vendría por ella. Volvió a suspirar cansada, estaba harta de estar allí y pensar, solo quería que todo acabara, pronto…

Las horas pasaban lentamente mientras que la chica permanecía sentada tratando de no pensar en nada, pero no lo conseguía, era difícil. Cada segundo le parecía eterno. Realmente acabaría ahí? No podía ser, hacía solo unos días se aburría en la floristería y había discutido con Sakura, había acosado a Sasuke como una loca, se había quejado de lo vago que era Shikamaru y le había confiscado las patatas fritas a Chouji. Ahora todo aquello le parecía absurdo, una completa tontería. Su estomago comenzó a rugir, no había comido nada desde ayer. Cerró los ojos tratando de aislarse de cualquier pensamiento o necesidad.

**FLASH-BACK**

Una chica rubia abrió los ojos. Donde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era haber escalado aquel muro y…. de repente había caído. Se incorporó, estaba en una especie de cueva y… estaba atrapada. Se dirigió hacia la entrada rápidamente comenzando a golpear las rocas que tapaban la salida.

"Shikamaru! Chouji! Me oís!" – comenzó a gritar la rubia comenzando a impacientarse.

Enfadada comenzó a dar patadas a las rocas, a empujar, a tratar de romperlas, hacía todo lo que se le ocurría para salir. La angustia se apoderaba de ella, estaba atrapada. No podía ser, tenía que salir de allí. Golpeaba cada vez con más fuerzas las rocas pero sin ningún resultado. Sentía como se quedaba sin aire, aquel horrible sentimiento, aquella horrible certeza de que no saldría la había tomado por completo pero siguió impasible tratando de salir, gritando desesperada, llamando a sus compañeros, pidiendo ayuda. Las heridas aparecieron rápidamente en sus manos y piernas pero no paraba. No se resignaba, no aún, tenía que salir de allí. La noche avanzó y una exhausta Ino cayó al suelo, no podía más, no había nada que hacer.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Salir. Al principio le había parecido tan fácil, tan evidente, saldría de allí y ya esta. Podía hacerlo, pero después de intentarlo toda la noche, algo había cambiado. Se había cansado, se había rendido, estaba harta de ir contracorriente. Miró tristemente las paredes que la encerraban y trató de buscar algo que le confirmara que saldría de allí, tan solo una pequeña esperanza, y entonces surgió alguien en su mente en que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar, Naruto. Si, aquel chico nunca se rendía ante nada al parecer, y porque ella no? Si, ella también podía.

Se incorporó y volvió a golpear las rocas enfadada, estaba agotada pero reunió toda la fuerza que pudo, saldría de allí. Si, como fuera, además Shikamaru y Chouji debían estar buscándola, después de todo ella era su compañera, no podían abandonarla allí. Un momento… dudó, y si no lo hacían? Durante unos segundos pasaron por su mente un montón de imágenes de ella quejándose de sus dos compañeros. La angustia se apoderó de ella nuevamente, pero extrañamente un nuevo sentimiento también comenzó a surgir nuevamente afianzándose en ella, la esperanza. No sabía porque pero la esperanza de que ellos vendrían a buscarla era muy fuerte, sonrió. La esperanza era lo único que tenía. Ellos eran su esperanza, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse en esos momentos, y ahora tenía la absoluta certeza de que no la abandonarían.

Dos chicos permanecían sentados tras unos arbustos, estaban magullados y cansados y sus agitadas respiraciones indicaban que habían corrido durante largo rato. Ahora comenzaron a relajarse.

"Estuvo cerca…" - dijo Chouji.

"Si…" - respondió Shikamaru pensativo.

"Tenemos que volver a Konoha a avisar, son demasiados ninjas peligroso por aquí cerca" – dijo el joven Nara.

"Pero… Ino?" – preguntó su amigo.

El chico volvió a permanecer pensativo.

"Uno tendrá que llegar hasta Konoha a avisar y el otro se quedara aquí buscando a Ino, lleva perdida ya casi un día y puede haberle pasado algo grave…" - dijo finalmente.

Chouji asintió y permaneció unos segundos más fijo, mirándole como si esperara algo. Shikamaru lo miró cansado.

"Está bien, yo la buscaré, tu ve a avisar. Espero que tengamos suerte y no nos topemos de nuevo con esos tipos" – dijo Shikamaru

Ambos se levantaron.

"Suerte!" – se despidió Chouji tomando el camino hacia Konoha.

Shikamaru lo despidió con la mano y se giró echando a andar. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar a buscar a la rubia. Siguió caminando, estaba seguro de que aquello iba a ser… problemático.

**Ays como me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes en mis fics, nu tengo piedad xDD ke pasará con Ino? ¿Saldrá de allí o se kedara encerrada? Muajajaj lo sabréis prontoo**

**Los reviews son bienvenidosss! Me encantan los adoroo, los necesitoo xD me hacen muy feliz en serio acepto todas las criticas (a menus ke sean ofensivas, claro) Besos **

4


	2. Nara Shikamaru! Búsqueda!

**Wolaaa! Muxisimass gracias x vuestros reviewss! Me hacen muuuy feliz! Se ke tenia ke haber subido este capitulo antes, sorry Bueno de momento esta yendo todo muy lento asi ke no se cuantos capitulos tendra el fic al final… tendre ke meditarlo om… pues no os torturo mas y os dejo con el cap! **

**Naruto evidentemente no me pertenece, ays, ojala! sufro…**

**Capitulo 2: Nara Shikamaru! Búsqueda!**

Shikamaru se había parado unos momento a descansar, llevaba buscando horas y no había rastro de Ino y aunque trataba de permanecer tranquilo un sentimiento de preocupación comenzaba a extenderse lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Donde podría estar Ino? Y si se la habían llevado aquellos ninjas? No, no podía ser, no vieron nada de ello. Meditó unos instantes. Si no recordaba mal le pareció oír gritar a una chica mientras peleaban y a partir de ahí no había vuelto a verla. La había perdido de vista por completo... quizá lo mejor era ir hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido… Después de todo quizás algo le indicara el paradero de Yamanaka.

Yamanaka Ino no había parado de apartar rocas, al principio trozos pequeños pero al final su esfuerzo estaba dando sus frutos, todavía quedaba bastante pero saldría de allí como fuera. Paró un momento y se limpió el sudor de la frente, quería sentarse unos segundos para descansar pero no podía permitírselo. Seguro que sus compañeros estarían tan tranquilos sin buscarla, sobretodo Shikamaru, se apostaría cualquier cosa a que ese vago estaba tumbado viendo sus tontas nubes antes que buscándola. La chica arrugó la frente enfadada. Le daba igual, para salir de allí se bastaba ella sola!... no?

Llegó hasta el lugar donde había visto por última vez a la rubia y comenzó a buscarla pero de nuevo no obtuvo ningún resultado. Cansado y aburrido de aquella búsqueda tan infructuosa decidió sentarse un rato, después de todo no tenía a Ino allí para que le gritara que era un vago y podía sentarse tranquilamente. En el fondo seguía algo preocupado, pero se auto convenció de que Ino estaría bien, seguramente estaría bañándose en algún lago cercano riéndose como una loca con una corona de flores en la cabeza. Un momento… de donde había sacado eso? De pronto los recuerdos lo invadieron de improviso.

**FLASH-BACK**

Un niño permanecía sentado bajo un árbol mirando el cielo mientras que una niña rubia permanecía sentada entretenida con unas flores. La verdad es que ninguno se prestaba mucha atención, no congeniaban mucho.

La niña rubia había tratado la primera vez jugar con él, pero después de que él la llamara "problemática y aburrida" no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, aquello era demasiado para su orgullo. No iba a permitir que un tonto niño que si que era aburrido porque se pasaba el día mirando las nubes le llamara eso a ella, así que decidió ignorarle. Por su parte Shikamaru pareció contento con la situación. Al fin aquella niña lo había dejado en paz y no tenía que jugar con ella a esos juegos tan problemáticos. El tiempo pasaba lento y Shikamaru permanecía observando las nubes cuando de pronto se percató de que había demasiado silencio. Desvió su vista hacia donde estaba Ino y se dio cuenta de que la niña había desaparecido. Al principio no le dio importancia hasta que se dio cuenta de que probablemente si le ocurría algo a la niña sus padres le regañarían y eso sería muy problemático, así que para evitárselo se levantó y comenzó a buscarla.

"Ino! Ino!" – la llamó mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

De la nada surgieron unas leves risas y el sonido de alguien golpeando el agua. Shikamaru se acercó hasta el pequeño lago que había cerca de allí. La escena era digna de una película. Ino estaba metida en el agua hasta los hombros mojando por completo el vestido blanco que llevaba y por si fuera poco había hecho una especie de corona de flores y se la había puesto en la cabeza. El niño miró unos segundos a la chica danzar y cantar agitando el agua. La niña lo divisó y le saludó. Su sonrisa se dirigía plenamente a él.

"Shikamaru! Quiero que veas algo!" – grito ella mientras seguía dando saltos y reía como una loca en el agua.

El niño fue a sentarse de nuevo, no iría al agua de ninguna manera, eso de mojarse y esperar a que se secase la ropa, que Ino le salpicara y comenzara a brincar a su alrededor como una loca era muy problemático.

La niña dejó su particular ritual y le miró enfadada, la verdad es que no le gustaba que no le hicieran caso.

"Ven aquí!" – le ordenó esta vez sin sonreír.

El niño siguió mirando las nubes sin inmutarse, mientras que a Ino comenzó a marcársele la vena de la frente.

"Ven!" – gritó ella enfadada.

Otra vez sin respuesta, aunque en la cara de Shikamaru apareció una leve expresión de molestia. La rubia no aguantaba más, estaba harta de que aquel niño no le prestara atención, decidida salió del agua.

"He dicho que vengas!" – le gritó cogiéndole de la camiseta.

Shikamaru trató de apartarla pero Ino tiraba con fuerza y acabaron por perder el equilibrio cayendo al agua.

"Noo! Socorro! Me ahogoo!" – comenzó a gritar Ino histérica agarrandose a Shikamaru desesperada y hundiendo al pobre niño.

"Cálmate!" – gritó él antes de ser sumergido nuevamente por el ataque de histeria de la rubia.

"Noo! Me ahogo! Me ahogo!" – seguía gritando la niña asustada aferrándose a él.

Shikamaru consiguió salir a la superficie unos segundos.

"No te ahogas, tonta. Si hace unos segundos hacías pie perfectamente" dijo él

La chica abrió los ojos y miró el agua unos segundos, aún aferrada a Shikamaru estiró una de sus piernas para tocar el suelo con tan mala suerte que esa zona era un poco más baja y se asustó al notar que no hacia pie. La niña cerró los ojos fuertemente y colocó su cabeza en el pecho del niño mientras aún se aferraba a él. Lentamente Shikamaru dio un par de pasos y después Ino se apoyó completamente en el suelo comprobando que no pasaba nada. La chica volvió a sonreír aliviada y miró el agua de manera extraña.

"Mira…" - le señaló a Shikamaru.

Ambos estaban muy quietos y el agua estaba tranquila, el niño miró hacia donde ella apuntaba y pudo ver el reflejo de las nubes en el agua. Eso era lo que había querido enseñarle? Él sonrió y fue a hablar cuando ella le indicó que permaneciera en silencio.

Fue algo extraño por un momento las cabezas de los dos niños permanecían pegadas y sus respiraciones se convirtieron en simples susurros, ambos observaban ensimismados con una sonrisa su reflejo y el de las nubes en el agua. Shikamaru miró un segundo a la niña rubia a su lado _"Gracias Ino…"_

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Inconscientemente una sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Nara. El chico se levantó, sería mejor que siguiera buscando a Ino.

La rubia sonrió, unos pequeños rayos de luz tocaban su rostro. Observó las rocas satisfecha; estaba exhausta pero era suficiente por hoy, mañana seguiría y con suerte saldría de allí. Se apoyó contra la pared y lentamente dejo que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta el frío suelo. Frío. Si, estaba helada. Se abrazó las piernas hundiendo la cabeza en las rodillas; también tenía hambre. Quería salir de allí ya! quería volver a casa, había tantas cosas que quería hacer en aquellos momentos, tantas… pero no podía, estaba atrapada en aquel agujero… No iba a llorar, no ahora no iba a rendirse, suspiró cansada y la angustia se alejo unos momentos, cerró lentamente los ojos, si había algo peor que el frío y el hambre en aquellos momentos era sin duda… el cansancio. La joven ya dormía, quizá soñando con lo que haría al salir de allí…

Shikamaru dirigió su vista al cielo, ya había oscurecido. Respiró hondo, debía mantenerse tranquilo pero por algún motivo esto comenzaba a resultarle imposible. Ino… como estaría? Donde estaría? Necesitaría ayuda? Aceleró el paso, y comenzó acorrer y a gritar su nombre como un loco. Si, debía de estar volviéndose loco, eso de gritar así no era nada inteligente, esos ninjas podrían estar todavía por ahí cerca, desistió, sería mejor resguardarse para pasar la noche. No divisó ninguna cueva así que decidió ocultarse bajo un árbol. Llevaba un buen rato con los ojos cerrados pero no dormía, no podía. Estaría Ino dormida en aquellos momentos? Fijó la vista en el cielo en busca de algún consuelo o alguna señal de que la rubia estaba bien. Silencio. Todo el bosque estaba en silencio…

"Crack!"

Aquello, había sido alguien pisando una rama? El chico se incorporó.

"Ino…?"

**Muajajjaja! Me gusta dejar los capitulos asi! Se ke se un poko aburrido k Ino siga alli atrapada pero weno ya tendra tiempo de salir xD De nuevo mil gracias x vuestros reviews, me alegran un monton **

**Naleeh**

Waa! Me alegra muxo ke te guste el ff ademas tambien fuiste la primera en dejarme un review en "Ino, la nube nocturna de lavanda" muxisimas gracias! ya había leido "cerezas" y me encantó, no se si te deje un review, no me acuerdo, la verdd es k me encanta cuando salen de pekeños en cualkier ff de hexo en este cap tenia planeado desde un principio ke saliera un flash back, creo ke me han kedado bastante bien, ke monos son

**Kashou No Tsuki**

Muxas gracias x tu review! Aki mas fic! Weno en principio Shika la esta buscando, pero por el momento no esta obteniendo muy buenos resultados ke se diga… la verdd es ke yo tambien estoy deseando ke salve a Ino pero tambien hay ke ser un pokito cruel en los fics, asi tiene mas emocion la cosa, la verdd aun no se bien ke pasara…

**Ino Uchiha**

Ino-chaaan! Sublime?¿ WOWOWOW Me alegrooo de ke te gusteee! Inoshika forever! Ya kero ver a Sai en accion seguro ke es muy way! Mil gracias x tu review!

**Ayame Asakawa**

Muxas gracias x tu review, me alegro de ke te guste el ff tambien son mi pareja preferida de Naruto, ademas de ke Ino me parece ke es un personaje poko valorado, ella es una gran chica! Y una gran amiga!

**Em-Brown**

Lau-chan!Yo nu soy cruel, soy realista muajajja! XD Al paso ke va esto me parece k "la fase del amor" como tu la llamas tardará, pero creo k me ha kedado muy mono el flash back asi ke iwal eso te sacia de moment xD asias x el review!

**Shiga San**

Preciosa? Woowow muxas gracias! Aki ya tenes el siguiente cap, espero ke lo disfrutes!

**Besosss!**


	3. Amistad! La idea de Ino!

**Aquí el tercer capitulo! Espero ke os guste! He tenido muxos examenes y no he podido actualizar antes y cuando queria escribir no me kedaba como keria, aun no me gusta del todo… y además últimamente me ha dado muy fuerte x el nejihina y esto y en busca de ideas asi ke mi cerebro no funciona todo lo bien ke debería xD pero bueno aki teneis el cap! Ni Naruto ni sus personajes ni nada me pertenece…**

**Capitulo 3: Amistad! La idea de Ino!**

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, había perdido la noción del tiempo, no entendía nada de lo que hacía, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y por esa sensación que la colmaba.

"Sasuke-kun…" - susurró sintiendo los labios del chico en su cuello.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y abrazó con fuerza al chico.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura… no crees que… es hora de despertarse…?" – preguntó Sasuke

"Que?" – preguntó ella confundida.

"Sakura! He dicho que te levantes!"

La chica de pelo rosa abrió los ojos y miró al frente.

"Mamá!"

"Ya era hora, es tarde, levántate!"

Sakura resopló, solo había sido un sueño…

La Hokage se sentó en su silla, debía pensar rápidamente que hacer. Tenía que enviar un equipo por Nara y Yamanaka ya. Hacía un día desde que Chouji había llegado a Konoha con la noticia de la desaparición de Ino. Al principio los padres de la rubia se habían puesto muy nerviosos y habían querido ir ellos mismos a por ella, pero Chouji aseguró que no estaba secuestrada ni nada así y que Shikamaru la estaba buscando. Después de eso todo se había calmado un poco, pero la tardanza de los dos chicos por volver comenzaba a preocupar a todo Konoha. Tsunade se balanceó en su silla y suspiró. _"Bien, enviare a alguien a por ellos…"_

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, había perdido la noción del tiempo, no entendía nada de lo que hacía, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y por esa sensación que la colmaba.

"Sasuke-kun…" - susurró sintiendo los labios del chico en su cuello.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y abrazó con fuerza al chico.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Ino… no crees que… es hora de despertarse…?" – preguntó Sasuke.

"Qué?" – preguntó ella confundida.

De pronto y sin previo aviso algo la golpeó en la cabeza. Ino abrió los ojos sobresaltada y vio una pequeña piedra a su lado, maldita piedra! La chica resopló, solo había sido un sueño…

El equipo siete avanzaba por el camino indicado por Chouji. Se les había encomendado buscar a Ino y Shikamaru y volver con ellos a Konoha inmediatamente. Naruto caminaba delante decidido, extrañamente tenía una expresión algo seria aunque sonreía de vez en cuando sobre todo cuando se giraba para mirar a Sakura, la chica estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y miraba el suelo continuamente.

Suspiró, el tiempo parecía pasar lentamente y un extraño sentimiento la recorría. Estaba preocupada? Probablemente si, era normal no? Después de todo se trataba de Ino…

La joven fijó su vista en la figura que caminaba delante de ella. Sasuke se mostraba impasible, no parecía importarle en absoluto la desaparición de Ino, Sakura miró al suelo nuevamente algo triste, y si… si ella desapareciera tampoco le importaría? Seguro que no. Siguió caminando con la mirada triste y perdida.

"Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?" – preguntó una voz enérgica.

Sakura levantó la vista y miró a Naruto.

"Estás preocupada por Ino?" – volvió a preguntar el rubio.

"Yo? Bah… no digas tonterías! Me da igual donde se meta Ino-cerda, es su problema" – dijo Sakura golpeándole y lanzándole hacia delante.

"Aaay!" – se quejó Naruto.

Reanudaron la marcha en silencio y aquel extraño sentimiento no había desaparecido, Sakura agitó la cabeza.

**FLASH-BACK**

"Estas intentando parecer bonita a estas alturas?" – dijo una niña golpeando en la frente a Sakura.

Tres flores salieron disparadas directamente a la boca de la niña que estaba de pie.

"Ami-chan!" – gritaron dos niñas socorriéndola, ya que había caído al suelo.

"Lo siento, como no tiene curvas la confundí con una vasija y puse las flores en ella" – dijo una niña rubia sentada al lado de Sakura.

"Ino!" – gritó Ami furiosa levantándose.

Ino cogió una flo.

"La flor del ninja, la Acónita. Es un veneno débil, pero debes escupirla porque esta envenenada" – dijo seria.

Las tres niñas gritaron histéricas y se alejaron de allí a toda prisa. Ino se echó a reír.

"Sin embargo, solo las raíces tienen veneno – dijo la niña guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua divertida.

Sakura observó a su amiga maravillada._ "Ino-chan…"_

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Sakura sonrió. _"Ahora es mi turno, Ino. Te traeré de vuelta a casa, sana y salva"_

Ino gruñó, su plan no estaba dando resultados, sería mejor que pensase otra cosa. Se quedó observando el muro de piedra._"Um… Que haría Asuma en esa situación? Um… la verdad es que no tengo ni idea" _ La chica se dejó caer en el suelo frustrada. _"Veamos… y Chouji…? Probablemente tendría suficientes provisiones para quedarse aquí hasta que alguien lo encontrara, o derribaría la pared sin ningún problema" _Aquello no le valía…

"_Y Shikamaru?"_ La chica se incorporó de golpe._ "Eso es Ino! Cálmate y piensa!"_ Se sentó y observó el muro concentrada. _ "Vaya creo que esto tampoco funciona…"_ Suspiró resignada y se echó en el suelo. _"Un momento…"_ Volvió a incorporarse lentamente, su vista se encontró con una piedra situada arriba hacia el centro. Si! Si golpeó esa piedra las demás deberían ceder solas. Ino sonrió satisfecha de si misma. Nuevamente concentró chakra en sus puños para golpear la piedra cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y todo se llenó de humo. La rubia comenzó a toser, apenas veía pero sabía que el muro había cedido, pero quien…! Su rostro se iluminó. Serían Chouji y Shikamaru! Si, debían ser ellos. Habían venido por ella! La chica sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia la salida.

"Chicos! Ya era hora… eh?" – Ino se quedó quieta.

Ante ella había tres hombres, los dos primeros eran morenos y el tercero castaño. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Eran los hombres que les habían atacado!

"Vaya, vaya… no pareces muy contenta de vernos…" - dijo el hombre que más cerca estaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"Bueno sus amigos tampoco parecían muy felices cuando los encontramos" – dijo otro de los hombres.

"Si, esos dos niños eran muy pesados, menos mal que están bien muertos" – volvió a hablar el que estaba más cerca de ella.

Que? Ino sintió como se le secaba la boca, trato de hablar, de gritar, de emitir algún sonido, pero no pudo simplemente un cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones se apodero de ella. Muertos? Shikamaru y Chouji muertos? NO! NO! Era mentira, era una mentira, tenía que serlo. Sintió un gran dolor en el pecho como si alguien le estuviese apretando y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Era mentira no? Si, eso no era verdad. No podía ser cierto, no quería creerlo.

**FLASH-BACK**

"Por eso es por lo que no eres popular. No me gustaría tener en mi grupo a una persona como tú" – le decía Ino a Shikamaru.

"Décimo grupo! Yamanaka Ino!" – anunció Iruka.

Ino escuchó atenta.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

La rubia se quedó horrorizada._ "Que!" _

"Parece que vas a tener que soportarme" – dijo Shikamaru que estaba sentado a su lado. Ino le fulminó con la mirada disgustada.

"Y… Akimichi Chouji"

Ino se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"Y un gordinflón!"

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

"Si creéis que voy a caer en algo tan tonto como eso, es que me subestimáis" – dijo Ino poniendo una mano en su cintura tratando de no llorar y que no se notara como le temblaba la voz.

"Lo único tonto aquí eres tu niña, pero no duraras mucho tiempo" – dijo uno de los hombres.

Ino le miró enfadada y fue a coger uno de sus kunais cuando algo la golpeó por detrás. El otro hombre moreno la había dejado inconsciente, la cogió de la coleta deshaciéndosela y arrastrando un poco el cuerpo de Ino por el suelo.

"Llévala tú!" – le indico el que parecía ser el jefe al hombre de pelo castaño que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

"Por que yo!" – se quejó resoplando acercándose hasta la chica.

"No estas en condiciones de quejarte, idiota! Aquí mando yo!" – dijo el jefe.

"Si, si…" – contestó el hombre castaño.

"Que tipo más problemático…" - murmuró cogiendo a la chica.

**Hasta aki! Muxas gracias x todos los reviews! Ke feliz me haceis! Este capitulo no me ha gustado muxo, me esforzare más en el próximo, lo prometo!**

**Em-Brown**

Muxas asias x el review! Espero ke sigas el fic, sobre todo ahora ke estas histerika con Naruto xD espero ke te guste este cap! Besos!

**Kashou No Tsuki**

Thanks x el review me alegro de k te gustara el flash back Ya habia leido alguno de tus Shikaino me gustaron muxo lo de las nubes en el agua no se, es algo ke se me ocurrió, aunke kreo k si se puede no? en los charcos al menos se ve muy bien reflejado los paisajes y eso no? yo kreo k si, weno si llueve mirare bien XD

**Ayame Asakawa**

Ke bien ke le ha gustado el flash back a la mayoría, me encantan todos los personajes de Naruto de pekeños, gracias x tu review yo tambien me imagino todo lo ke leo y tambien todo lo ke escribo xD Besos!

**Leo Black Le-fay**

Jejej, arriba shikamaru! espero ke te guste el ff

**Michelle**

Aki tienes la continuación, espero ke kedes satisfecha

**Ren Kaidan**

Wow! Tu review me ha impactado me ha hexo muy feliz (weno todos me hacen muy feliz aunke sean de dos palabras! Todo se agradece!) siempre he kerido ke alguien me dijera cosas asi sobre alguno de mis fics, aunke no kreo ke sea para tanto xD espero ke no te decepcione este capitulo y ke sigas leyéndome. Tambien son mi pareja preferida y cada vez ke encuentro un fic de ellos me pongo histerika de felicidad, hay muy pokos, aunke kada vez veo más!

**Besoss!**


	4. El Plan de Shikamaru! Naruto al rescate!

Wolaaa! Ya el cap cuatro! WAAAA! El ff ya tene 20 reviews! Esto me motiva! Soy felizz! Siiii thanks x los reviews y por seguir el ff, esta vez he intentado actualizar antes y además este cap es bastante más largo ke los otros! He intentado esfozarme mas y espero ke os guste el resultado! 

**Aki ya aparecee Shikaaa! Kyaaa! xDD y wenu creo ke me he pasado un poko kon la pobre Ino al principio… (inner-faithy: soy mala muajaaajajja) xDD**

**Lo de always, Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishi-sama.**

**Capitulo 4: El plan de Shikamaru! Naruto al rescate!**

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, tenía frío por haber permanecido tanto tiempo quieta en el frío suelo. Apretó el kunai que sostenía entre sus manos que comenzaron a temblar. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada. Solo sentía ganas de gritar o de llorar pero trataba de controlarlas con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos, estaba de espaldas a esos hombres tirada en el suelo. Intentó respirar hondo, no debía moverse, no debía permitir que descubrieran que se había despertado. Era su única oportunidad. Percibió como uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente. Apretó los ojos cerrándolos más fuertemente, enseguida notó como tiraba de la goma que a estas alturas sujetaba a duras penas sujetaba su pelo y este se liberó por completo. Ino sintió un escalofrío cuando el comenzó a acariciar su rubia melena.

"Cuando despiertes, haremos algo divertido" – susurró él.

La chica estaba confusa, su mente reproducía una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

_Si, esos dos niños eran muy pesados, menos mal que están bien muertos…_

Ino tragó saliva, notaba como si su mente y su cuerpo estuvieran separados y no pudiera reaccionar ante nada. La mano de aquel tipo bajo hasta su cintura subiendo peligrosamente por debajo de su camiseta.

"Hey, Shigure! Ven a ver esto!" – gritó uno de los hombres.

El tipo gruñó y se levantó bruscamente alejándose de ella. La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe, oía sus voces algo lejanas. Su vista se fijo en el inmenso bosque. Probablemente si era rápida, podría huir ahora que estaban distraídos, pero su mente no pensaba en eso. Pensaba en Chouji y Shikamaru y en el kunai que sostenía en sus manos. La expresión de su rostro se torno de asustada y confundida a seria y confiada. Aquellos tipos… aquellos tipos… no merecían vivir. Su mano apretó el kunai y con un rápido movimiento se giro levantándose. Su corazón se paró. Una mano agarraba su muñeca y otra le tapaba la boca. Por que? Porque no se había dado cuenta de que había otro cerca? Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, empapando incluso la mano de aquel hombre. No se esforzó en hacer fuerza y dejó caer el kunai al suelo, y lloró. Lloró por todas las veces que había querido hacerlo y nunca lo había hecho para que nadie la viera. Lloró por Shikamaru y por Chouji, preguntándose si por su culpa no habrían acabado como acabaría ella. Lloró por no saber si sus padres sabían cuanto los quería. Lloro por no haber hecho las paces con Sakura, lloró por no poder volver a pasear por las calles de Konoha y lloró por todas las veces que se había sentido sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente. Notó que aquel hombre de pelo castaño inclinaba su rostro hacia ella, noto su mano en su espalda atrayéndola hacia sí, abrazándola. Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de moverse. Notó la respiración de él muy cerca de su cara y cerró los ojos asustada.

"Creía que llorar así era muy problemático para el cuidado de la piel de la kunoichi más guapa de Konoha" – susurró él en su oído.

Nuevamente el corazón de Ino se paró.

**FLASH-BACK**

El equipo diez caminaba volviendo hacia Konoha de una misión, como siempre Ino hablaba de Sasuke y se quejaba de Sakura.

"Es una llorica! Acaso no sabe que llorar es malo para el cutis? Evidentemente yo la kunoichi más guapa de toda Konoha, no lloro así por los rincones" – decía la rubia.

Chouji se metió otra patata frita en la boca tratando de seguir el monólogo de Ino.

"Que problemática…" - se quejó Shikamaru mientras intentaba que sus compañeros apresuraran el paso.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

"Shika…" - atinó a decir Ino, cuando nuevamente aquella mano le tapó la boca.

"Escucha" – la interrumpió él.

"Aquí ha habido una pelea" dijo Sasuke observando el terreno.

"Hay mucha sangre…" - intervino Sakura examinando inquisitivamente la zona en busca de alguna pista del paradero de Ino.

Caminaron un poco por ahí y Sakura reconoció algo.

"Es un pedazo de la falda de Ino…" dijo la chica de pelo rosa preocupada.

"No deben estar muy lejos" – murmuró Sasuke.

"Seguro que han ido por allí!" – gritó Naruto echando a correr a toda velocidad.

Sasuke levantó la vista del suelo.

"Por allí" – indicó el chico señalando un camino diferente del que había tomado Naruto.

Sakura asintió y aún sosteniendo el pedazo de tela siguió al Uchiha con expresión seria.

"Hey! Esperadme!" – gritó el rubio a sus compañeros.

"No te quedes atrás, Naruto" – dijo Sakura.

"_Vaya, Sakura-chan esta muy seria, entonces… si que esta preocupada por Ino…"_

Llegaron a una zona donde surgían muchos mas árboles. Los tres ninjas divisaron enseguida una figura tendida en el suelo. Se trataba un hombre de pelo castaño que comenzaba a despertarse.

"Eh! Donde esta ese niñato!" – rugió el hombre.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron hasta él.

"Y vosotros quien coño sois?" –preguntó mirándolos de mala manera intentando enfocar la vista ya que aún estaba algo aturdido.

Por respuesta recibió un fuerte puñetazo en pleno rostro.

Sakura-chan! – gritó Naruto.

Sakura miraba a aquel tipo intensamente con el puño aún en alto. El hombre había quedado inconsciente en el suelo por el golpe.

"No debías haber hecho eso, podría habernos dicho algo" – dijo Sasuke en su tono frío de siempre.

Sakura simplemente seguía mirando con odio al tipo tendido en el suelo. Naruto la observó. _"Vaya, nunca había visto a Sakura-chan tan enfadada, ni… pegar tan fuerte…"_

"Seguro que si le ayudamos un poco tendrá mucho que contarnos" – dijo el ninja rubio apretando los puños y sonriendo traviesamente.

"Maldita sea, ese estúpido crío de las sombras nos ha engañado haciéndose pasar por Yoshihiro" - dijo un hombre moreno.

El otro hombre moreno que parecía ser el jefe miró en dirección a los árboles.

"Nunca debimos traerle con nosotros, era un incompetente" – dijo serio.

"Vamos tras ellos!" – preguntó el otro ninja.

"No, esperaremos un rato…" - murmuró el líder.

"Pero, Shigure!" – se quejó el ninja.

Shigure se agachó y recogió la goma del pelo de Ino, lentamente cerró su mano atrapándola fuertemente. En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No te preocupes, la chica no puede casi ni andar. No llegaran muy lejos…" - dijo mirando nuevamente a los árboles.

"Shikamaru… no puedo más…" - dijo Ino dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Shikamaru suspiró.

"Tenemos que seguir, Ino. Nos van a encontrar en cualquier momento" – dijo el chico serio.

"No puedo dar un paso más! Estoy cansada! – se quejó la rubia.

Shikamaru la miró de reojo._ "Siempre igual de problemática… Bueno supongo que no ha comido nada en por lo menos dos días y el encuentro con esos tipos…"_

"Sube" – le indicó señalando su espalda.

"Eh!" – Ino le observó curiosa.

"Pero, Shikamaru, tú también estas cansado…" -murmuró la chica de ojos azules.

"Venga…" – dijo el chico como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

La rubia sonrió y se subió a la espalda de su compañero. Shikamaru notó como los brazos de Ino abrazaban su cuello y sujetó firmemente las piernas de esta. La melena suelta de Ino, rozaba suavemente su piel. Ino cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza sobre el cuerpo del Nara. Se encontraba al fin tranquila, suspiró levemente. Había pasado en apenas un día de permanecer horriblemente encerrada en una cueva a la más terrible de las angustias pensando en la suerte de sus compañeros y finalmente el horrible miedo de saberse a merced de aquellos tipos. Y ahora… por fin, ahora podía respirar tranquila… se abrazó más al chico.

"Shikamaru… gracias por venir a buscarme…" - susurró con los ojos cerrados.

El joven Nara pudo captar el delicioso perfume de la piel de la chica. _"Ino…"_

"Al final ese Yoshihiro ha resultado muy hablador" – dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente mientras miraba el cuerpo nuevamente inconsciente de aquel hombre.

"Bueno, ahora sabemos que Shikamaru iba solo. Aún no ha encontrado a Ino" – dijo el rubio girándose a sus compañeros.

"Con el tiempo que ha pasado quizá ya la halla encontrado…" - murmuró Sakura.

"Debió ir por allí no?" – preguntó Naruto señalando un camino.

Sakura asintió.

"Pues vamos allá!" – gritó Naruto echando a correr seguido por sus compañeros.

"Ah! Por fin un descanso!" – dijo Ino estirando los brazos alegre.

Shikamaru la observó mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol "_Pero si llevo todo el rato cargando con ella…"_

"Vaya, que hambre tengo, no tenía nada que comer! Sois unos acaparadores de comida!" – se quejó la rubia.

Shikamaru la miró negando con la cabeza _"Pero si siempre nos hace cargar a mi y a Chouji con todas sus cosas…"_

Shikamaru le tendió algo de comer y la rubia comenzó a devorarlo al instante mientras que miraba el paisaje. Estaban frente a un hermoso río.

"Bien, agua!" – gritó Ino metiendose hasta las rodillas y mojándose la cara.

Escuchó los pasos de Shikamaru tras ella acercándose a la orilla del río. La joven se giró fijando su vista en él y reemplazó su sonrisa por un gesto más serio.

"Me alegro de que tú y Chouji estéis bien" – dijo la Yamanaka.

"A estas alturas Chouji ya debe estar tranquilamente en Konoha, y todavía no ha llegado nadie a buscarnos a nosotros" – comentó Shikamaru.

Ino se acercó a él y salió del agua. Aquello le recordó a algo…

**FLASH-BACK**

Una niña de ojos azules se inclinó hacia un niño de pelo castaño.

"Que te parece si este es nuestro lugar secreto?" – dijo la niña acercando más su rostro al de él.

Su cara estaba llena de pequeñas gotas de agua y lo observaba con sus ojos expectantes en busca de una respuesta. El niño la miró como si aquello fuera una tontería.

"Haz lo que quieras…" - murmuró desganado.

La niña se separó de él y sonrió.

"Bien, a partir de ahora este es nuestro sitio secreto" – concluyó observando el lago.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Lentamente la Yamanaka se sentó en la orilla del río junto al chico.

"Sabes… cuando estaba allí encerrada… pensé…" - la chica suspiró mirando el agua.

"Pensé que… quizás nadie vendría a buscarme…" - terminó la rubia.

Shikamaru la observó perplejo, de cualquiera de las frases que habría supuesto que Ino diría tras encontrarla, esta definitivamente no era una de ellas. Observó a la chica que permanecía con la mirada fija en el agua.

"De ninguna manera iba a dejarte ahí, Ino" – dijo el Nara.

Ino levantó su vista para mirarle y sonrió levemente. De pronto sintió algo extraño, un sentimiento extraño que brotaba desde su pecho haciendola temblar de nerviosismo y que sus mejillas tomaran un extraño color rojo. El rostro del chico estaba muy cerca de ella, cada vez más cerca. La rubia notaba como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más cerca. Más rápido. Más cerca. Más rápido. Más cerca. Ino cerró los ojos.

"Shikamaru! Ino! Yo os rescataré, dattebayo!" – gritó una voz.

Ambos ninjas se separaron sobresaltados. Una figura cruzó frente a ellos a toda velocidad cayendo al agua aparatosamente. Shikamaru e Ino miraron perplejos.

"Naruto?"

**Ke os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Espero ke si muxiiiiiiisimas asias x todos los reviews de new. Ke de verdad me alegran muxisimo (me pongo a saltar euforika kada vez ke tengo unooo!) y ademas me motivan muxo a seguir escribiendo, sin ellos probablemente hubiera dejado el fic medio muerto…**

**Este cap me ha gustado muxo mas k el anterior, tanto ke krei ke no lo acabaría, cada vez me surgían mas cosas y lo he tenido ke alargar bastantee, y wenuu si teneis mas ganas de shikainoo después de estoo os podeis pasaar por mi otro ff "Sonrie por mi" (x hacer publi ke nu kede xDDD) y eso ke muxisimass gracias de verdad!**

**tere-chan**

Aki tienes el siguiente cap! He intentado darme prisa, espero ke te siga gustando

Thanks x el review! Besosss!

**Byakugan**

Arriba Ino! a mi cada vez me gustaa mas la verdd, me parto con ella xD ayss el shikainoo esss lo mejor! Nu me gustaa el shikatema, prefiero a temari solitaa

**Leo Black Le-fay**

Jejej, sep fraseee shikaa esperabaa ke os dierais cuenta, x supuesto, wenu en este cap ya teness la respuestaa a lo ke pasoo, espero ke kede claro.

Siii! lo viii shika de mayor es…. wowow kyaaaaaaaa! Babas! Babas! xDD y me mata la melena de chouji xDDD ays y adoro el peinado de ino esta muy way asi

Besosss y espero ke te guste esteee cap!

**Ayame Asakawa**

Muxisimas asias Ayame-san, y muxas gracias de new x leer el otro shikaino, ya lo subi Ayss Ino sufre cada vez mass pero wenuu ahora ya estaaa sana y salvaa con shikaa-kunn! xDD x supuesto ke era él! Besukosss!

**Ren Kaidan**

Me alegra k se te hiciera corto el anterior cap y ke te hayas kedado con intriga, supongo ke esu es wena señal! Ya sale akii shikaaa! espero no haberte hexo esperar demasiadoo con este cap y ke te siga gustando el fic y lo disfrutes! Y me alegra enormemente k te parezca bastante real, hago lo ke puedo, aunke nu sempre me kedan las cosas muy bien, pero wenu espero mejorar! Besos!

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai**

Me alegra ke te pareciera interesante el final!

Ya salio de new Shika! Wenu Ino sigue sufriendo al principio de esteee pero ya shikaa la rescató! Aunke ahora el "gran rescatador" parece Narutoo xDD

En cuanto a Sasuke… como tu has dicho él es así… xDD

**Em-Brown**

Lau-chaan muxas graciass x soportarme y leerme! Teniass razon con tuu retorcida mentee esus tipos son un poko depravados xDD jejej espero ke te halla gustado la entrada triunfal de naruto xDD aunke la verdd es ke mientras lo escribía me entraban un poko ganas de asesinarle xDDD

Ya vess toass x Sasu (pero kien no? modo fan histerika Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun! xDD) aunke Ino y Sakura lo ke teneen es muxoo pavoo, y wenuu casii todos en narutoo tan alteraosss xDD

Me alegra ke te gusten los flash backs y espero ke te vayass enterandooo, lo ke keras ya sabes k me puedes preguntar besukossss!

**Sakura Takai**

Me alegro de ke te guste! Ya vess el tio ese es lo peor, xke Ino taba inconsciente ke sino se lo lleva de cabeza a un salon de bellezaa! xDD k me lo imagino ademas con unas pintasss de cavernicolaa… xDD

Intentare ke Sakura kede bien peleando, aunke wenu nu se, aun no se ke hare, en cuanto a lo de otras parejas dudo ke las halla la verdd, probablemente sera solo shikaino, meti al ekipo siete, para ke apareciera Sakura porke me gusta muxo la relacion ke tienen Ino y ella y para ke Sakura haga algo por Ino porke la verdd Ino-chan se preocupa muxo mas x Saku ke ella por Ino, wenu sobre esto podría escribir una tesis, asi ke lo dejoo xDD espero ke te halla gustado este cap!

**Besoss!**


End file.
